The Holidays
by Akisis
Summary: It's slightly mushy and not very good, but I used to think it was...


****

By: Akisis-Arrouth-Amillyi

Authors' note: This is a story about the Animorphs and the holidays. It isn't all happening in one day or something…it's just…a log about a year that the Animorphs spent together, and what they did on the holidays. That's all…so…enjoy! (Oh, and for all of you people who are Jehovah's Witnesses, or Jewish, or any other religion that doesn't do Christmas…or does Hanukkah, little Christmas or something else, we're sorry. But we're a Christian family, and we don't know much about other religions, other than our own, but please don't feel offended because we've left out certain holidays. Okay? Bye! Have fun reading!) Oh, and one more thing, this isn't in anyone's personal view, so don't think we've added another character or something, okay? That's pretty much it, so start reading!

****

January First

New Year's

Rachel walked up to Tobias with a present. "Happy New Year, Tobias." She said. 

{Thanks Rachel! Happy New Year to you too…but I don't have anything for you…}

"Oh, that's okay. I mean, it's better to give, than to receive, right? So it really doesn't matter to me. Why don't you morph so you can open it?" she replied. Tobias began to morph to his former body. Once he was finished, they hugged. 

"Happy New Year, Rachel." He said affectionately.

"Happy New Year, Tobias. I'm going to go wish everyone else a happy New Year too, want to come?" Rachel replied.

"Sure!" Tobias said.

"Okay. Come on. Let's go visit Ax next." They walked until they found Ax drinking in the river.

"Happy New Year Ax." Rachel and Tobias said in unison.

{Happy New Year? What is this 'New Year'?} He asked.

Rachel and Tobias looked at each other and smiled. "New Years is a holiday where we humans celebrate the coming of a new year."

{Ah. I see. Why?} Ax questioned.

"Um…it's tradition." Tobias answered.

{Oh. Well then, happy New Year.} He said.

"Do you want to come with us? Say happy New Year to everyone else?" Rachel invited.

{Yes, I would like that very much.}

Tobias, Rachel, and Ax morphed into birds, and went over to Cassie's farm. They flew by her house, and when she wasn't in her room, they looked in the barn. She was alone, tending to a wolf with a bullet wound.

{Hey girl, Happy New Year!} Rachel said. Cassie looked up. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Happy New Year, Rachel. Where are you? And is there anyone else with you?" She replied.

{Hi Cassie. We're up in the loft.} Tobias said.

{Hello Cassie.}

"Hi Ax, Tobias. How are you?" Cassie greeted.

{We're fine, thanks.} Tobias replied.

"Hold on. As soon as I finish giving this wolf his meds, I'll morph to bird and join you." She said, picking up a couple of pills and trying to jam them down the wolf's throat. "Okay, I'm done." She said, as soon as the wolf swallowed them.

{Okay, we'll be outside.} Cassie morphed to osprey, and we flew over to Marco's house.

{He's not here.} Rachel said.

{Hmm…maybe he'll be at Jake's.} Cassie suggested.

{Probably.}

We flew over to Jake's house. Tom was just leaving. Jake and Marco were in the driveway playing basketball.

"Bye, midget! Marco! I'll be at the sharing. Don't sell the house or anything!" Tom called.

"Bye, dude." Marco said as he missed a shot on the basket.

After Tom had left, Cassie called out, {Hey, Jake, Happy New Year.}

Jake cocked his head and threw the ball to Marco. "Happy New Year."

"Have you gone crazy, dude? Who are you talking to?" Marco looked confused. Cassie had excluded him, just as a joke.

{Happy New Year, Marco.} Rachel said.

He sighed. "Oh fine," he said, "Happy New Year."

****

February Fourteenth

Valentine's Day

Tobias flew out to Rachel's house, and decided to take a risk. After all, it was Valentine's Day. He morphed to human, picked a couple of wildflowers in the lot next to her house, and rang the doorbell. Jordan answered it.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Um…Is Rachel here?" he asked.

"Yeah. RACHEL!!!!!" Jordan yelled.

Rachel came running down the stairs. "What is it Jordan?" then she looked past her sister, and saw Tobias. "Hi Tobias!" she yelled. "Bye Jordan."

"Hey Rachel. Happy Valentine's Day." He said. He gave her the flowers that he had hid behind their backs, and they hugged for a couple of seconds.

"It's almost been two hours." Tobias said. "I'd better go."

"Okay, Tobias. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Rachel." He said as he walked through the door.

Meanwhile, at Cassie's barn, Jake stopped by.

"Hi Cassie."

"Hi Jake."

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"Do you need help with anything?" Jake asked.

"Oh, nothing much. I'm just mucking out the stables. But then, you could do that much better, couldn't you?"

"Oh, I guess I'll help."

After they were finished, Jake said, "I guess I'd better go. But Happy Valentine's day, Cassie."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jake." And with that, he left.

****

March Seventeenth

St. Patrick's Day

The Animorphs gathered into the forest. They were just walking through, and Marco had insisted that they see Ax.

"Would you cut that out?" Jake said to Marco.

"Why man? Just because you fail to wear green is no reason for me to stop pinching you."

"Why would I be wearing green?" Jake asked bewildered.

"Jake, Jake, Jake, tsk tsk. Don't you know? It's St. Patrick's day!" Rachel laughed.

"It is? Oh." Jake said. He grabbed a green branch from a nearby tree, and stuck it in his pocket. "There, Marco, now you can't pinch me!"

"Hmm…I don't know…I'm not sure if putting something in your pocket counts…" Marco argued.

"Oh just let him go, Marco. You can tease Ax and Tobias." Cassie said.

"Ah. There he is now. Over there, with Tobias." Marco grinned.

"I smell trouble…" Jake began. But then he laughed. "This, I have GOT to see."

"Hey Tobias! Could you come here for a second?" Marco called.

{Don't think so Marco. Already wearing green. Can't pinch me!} Tobias called.

"What?!?!?! How could you know it was St. Patrick's Day?" He said, then glared at Rachel.

"I just happened to give him a calendar for New Year's." Rachel said.

"And anyways, Tobias, how can you be wearing green? It's not like there's an Old Navy for birds." Marco said.

{I got Ax to tie a vine around my foot. Happy now?}

"Hmm…what about you, Ax?" Marco said.

{I am not human, and this is a human holiday.} Ax compromised.

"Oh, fine. I'll stick with pinching you, Jake." Everyone laughed.

****

Easter (This one changes, so we can't give you a date. Sorry!)

Cassie walked through the forest with Jake. They were going to ask Tobias and Ax to stay clear of the trails, because Cassie's dad was planning an Easter egg hunt for some kids at an orphanage.

"Look. There's Ax." Jake pointed.

"Yeah. And Tobias is with him." Cassie said. She walked up to Ax and Tobias. "Hey, guys, do you mind staying out of the way of the trails for a while? My Dad's planning an Easter Egg hunt, and I don't want and of the kids to see you…"

{Cassie, what if one of the kids wander off of the trails? They're going to see us anyways.} Tobias pointed out.

"I guess you're right. You guys had better morph to human. Maybe we can spend the day together." Jake said.

{Yes Prince Jake.}

"Don't call me Prince."

{Yes Prince Jake.}

****

May Tenth

Mother's Day

"Hey Mom! Happy Mother's Day!" Rachel called through her house.

"Thanks, Dear." Rachel's Mom said.

"RING!!!" The phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Jordan yelled. "Hey Rachel! It's for you! It's Cassie!"

"Oh, thanks, Jordan!" Rachel said as she picked up the phone. "Hello?" 

"Hey. Do you think we should meet with Ax and Tobias, tell them it's Mother's Day?" 

"What do you think Jake would say?"

"I've already cleared it with him. In fact, he's going."

"Oh. Okay. What about Marco?"

"I think he's at the graveyard with his Dad."

"Oh. Okay. Then I guess we should go. Meet you guys there at…oh…say, 1:45?" Rachel asked.

"Okay. See ya." Cassie said.

At 1:30, Rachel left her house, morphed to Eagle, and flew to the forest.

{Oh, hi, Rachel.} Tobias greeted.

{Hello, Rachel. Cassie.}

Rachel turned around. "Oh! Hi Cass! Hi you guys."

"Hi everyone." Cassie replied.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, you guys." Jake said.

"Oh, hi Jake!" Rachel and Cassie said in unison.

{Hello, Prince Jake.} Ax said.

Jake sighed. "I'm not even going to bother…"

{And you all came here for…?} Tobias asked.

"Huh? Oh. It's Mother's Day, and we just wanted to tell you about it." Rachel answered.

{Oh. Then don't you think you guys should be home with your mothers?} Tobias asked.

"Yeah. Probably. Well, I have to be going now, I promised my mom I would be back in a couple of minutes." Jake said.

"Yeah. We'd all be getting back home." Rachel said.

"Well, bye!" Cassie said. 

After they left, Ax asked, {Tobias? What is Mother's Day?}

{Mother's Day is where we honor our mothers and spend the day with them.}

{Ah. I see.}

June twenty first

Father's Day

{Hey Ax!} Tobias flew overhead of his friend.

{Hello Tobias. Did you want something?}

{Nothing. I just wanted to tell you it was Father's Day. And that I would be out in another part of the forest today.} Tobias replied.

{Okay. Goodbye, Tobias.} Ax said.

Tobias flew to the northern part of the forest. He had wanted to be alone, so he could honor his father, Elfangor.

Rachel, Jordan, and Sara had gone to visit their father, and Cassie and Jake were at home, with their families.

July Fourth

Independence Day

"Okay. Bye, Cassie. I'll see you later." Rachel said, as she concluded her conversation with Cassie over the telephone.

"Hey, Rachel! How are you going to spend Independence Day?" Rachel's mom asked.

"Oh, I thought I would spend it with some friends. Watch the fireworks. Why?" Rachel replied.

"Oh. I had a case today, and your sisters are going over to the babysitter's. I didn't think you wanted to go, so I wanted to make sure you weren't going to be home alone." 

"Oh. Okay. Well, I have to go. Bye Mom!" Rachel called as she waved goodbye to her family. She met the other Animorphs in the woods. "Hi everyone."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

{Hello.}

{Hi, Rachel.}

"Happy Independence Day." Cassie said.

{What is this, 'Independence Day'?} Ax asked.

"Ax, it is going to totally blow your ears away." Marco said with a grin.

"Independence Day is a day we celebrate the independence of our country." Jake explained.

{Oh. I see.} Ax said. {But I do not understand why it would blow my ears away. Is it celebrated with bombs?}

"No, Ax. But you'll see." Marco said, still grinning.

After waiting for dark, the Animorphs walked to a part of the forest that was near a lake. There was a big crowd on the other side of the lake. Fortunately, since it was dark, no one could see the four kids, hawk, and alien on the other side of the lake. Then the fireworks started. When they saw Ax's reaction, they laughed, and had a good time.

October Thirty First

Halloween

Jake and Marco were walking through the forest. Jake pushed away a branch in his path. "No, Marco. You are definetely NOT using the morphing power as a Halloween costume. I don't know how that would work in the first place." he said.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said I wanted to use the morphing power as a Halloween costume in the first place?" Marco asked.  
"No one." Jake said. "But I know you were thinking it. Anyways, how would that work? It's not like anyone would recognize the fly on the ceiling as Marco, or the wolf on the bus as you either."  
"Duh, Jake. Go halfway into morph. Be a freak for Halloween. I could have been wolfman. I could have been--" Marco was interrupted.  
"Hey, Jake!" Rachel called. "Marco."  
Hi guys. Tobias said. He was perched on Rachel's forearm.  
"Hi."  
"Hi." Marco greeted. "So, Xena, what brings you to this part of the forest? Gabrielle's not in Danger, and there's no Ares here to antagonize you."  
"Tsk, tsk. You've been watching Xena again, haven't you?" Rachel shot back.  
Jake sighed. "Okay, okay, you two. What were you doing here anyways, Rachel?"  
"Oh, nothing. Just asking Tobias if he wanted to stay a little while at my house and help pass out treats for the little kids trick-or-treating. That's all." she answered with a little blush.  
"Uh-huh..."  
"Hey, guys, what's up?" Cassie said. She was in a little bunny costume.  
"Hi Cass." Jake said.  
Marco smirked. "So, what's with the ears?"  
"Just dressing up for the little kids trick-or-treating. What about that bag you've got? You must have a costume in there. You too Jake." Cassie replied.  
"Yeah." Jake said with a little laugh. "Sorry, Cass, that's a bit too old for me."  
"Not meeeeeee." Marco said, grabbing a Godzilla costume out of the bag that he had beeen carrying. He immediately put it on.  
Cassie looked at Marco and gave a little chuckle. "Hey, Jake, turn around, will you?"  
"Huh? Why?" Jake said with a sly grin.  
Cassie eyed him. "Just turn around."  
"Oh fine." Jake said. He took his backpack off, and turned around. "There, are you happy now?"  
"Nope. Lemme see your backpack." Cassie said.  
"Um...why?" Jake said, a little embarassed.  
"Heh-heh..." Marco said. He grabbed theckpack out of Jake's grasp.  
"Hey!" Jake exclaimed.  
"Thanks, Marco." Cassie said.  
"No problemo."  
"Hmm...Jake," Cassie said, as she ruffled through Jake's backpack. "Are you sure you weren't going to dress up for Halloween?"  
"I never said that! I just said that I thought I was a little too old for Halloween. Still doesn't mean I'm not dressing up."  
"Sure, Jake." Cassie said.  
"Uh-huh..." Marco said.  
Jake? I think this one goes to Cassie. Tobias advised  
"Definetely goes to Cassie." Rachel agreed.  
"Oh fine!" Jake said with a little laugh. He threw his arms up in a look of exasperation.  
"Hey, wanna come to my house tonight, Cass? Help me pass out candy?" Jake invited.

__****

Thanksgiving (This one changes too! So we can't give you a date for this one either.)

"Bye Mom! I'm going over to Rachel's for a little bit." Cassie said.

"You are going to spend dinner here, right? The entire family's coming." Cassie's mom said.

"Yes, I am." Cassie said. "I'm going to be out for about an hour."

"Okay. Bye, dear."

Cassie walked over to the forest, where she found Rachel and Tobias talking.

"Hi Cassie."

{Hi Cassie.}

"Hi. I just wanted to say Happy Thanksgiving." Cassie said.

{Yeah. I'll be sure to have mashed potatoes and turkey on the side of my rat.} Tobias said dryly.

"Oh yeah! That's reminds me! Tobias, I came out here to see if you wanted to spend Thanksgiving Dinner at my house." Rachel invited.

{Sure. What time?}

"We're having dinner at about 6:00." Rachel replied.

{Okay. I'll be there.} Rachel smiled.

{Hello Cassie, Tobias, Rachel.} Ax said as he stepped in.

"Hi."

"Hi, Ax."

{Hi Ax. What's up?}

{Nothing.} Ax replied.

"Hey, Ax. I just wanted to—" Cassie began. Marco had jerked her arm.

"Hi Cassie. Ax. Tobias, Xena." Marco said. "Hey, Cassie, can I talk to you for a second?" Marco asked.

"Um, sure." They stepped out of hearing range of everyone.

"Cassie, I don't think you want to invite Ax over for dinner. You KNOW how he gets around food."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Cassie thought. They came back to where Rachel, Tobias, and Ax were gathered.

"Well, I'd better get going. I told my mom I would be back in an hour." Cassie said.

"Bye." Everyone said.

"Hey, it's 5:30. Do you want to come now?" Rachel finally said.

{Sure. Bye Ax!}

"Bye Ax." Rachel said.

December twenty fifth

Christmas

It was Christmas Day. Everyone was with his or her family, except Tobias and Ax, of course. When it was around noon, the Animorphs found themselves gathered in a little clearing of the forest. Tobias was in his tree, Ax was standing to the side, Marco was sitting on the ground, resting against a tree, Cassie and Jake were sitting on a log, and Rachel was leaning against a tree. 

{Well. I see everyone's here.} Tobias began. {So, Merry Christmas. Too bad we don't have a Christmas Tree.}

Everyone looked at Ax, just to see if he had a clue what Tobias was talking about.

{Tobias has instructed me on the customs of Christmas,} Ax said.

"Ah. I see. Well then, I guess I had better start handing out my gifts." Rachel said.

"Yeah. Me too." Cassie joined.

"I guess." Jake said.

Marco sighed. "Okay, okay. Here you guys go." Marco said as he pulled out a bag of presents.

Tobias flew down and started to morph to human. He went over to an old tree and pulled out a small bag from a hole in the tree.

"You been holding out on us, man? What else do you have in there?" Marco joked.

"None of your business Marco." Tobias said.

Ax everyone exchanged gifts, and everyone had a fun time, Tobias said, "Merry Christmas everyone."

"Yeah. And a ho ho ho to you too." Marco added.


End file.
